


[Podfic] Good Relationships Are Built On Compromise And Understanding

by sisi_rambles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A missing scene between the explosion and Eddie's conversation with Anne. Eddie and Venom have a snack, and Eddie thinks about their relationship.No more chocolate,Venom observed with disappointment. Eddie could feel the emotion rippling out from the center of his chest.Eddie looked down at the tub of ice cream. He had eaten all the chocolate section, and was half way through the strawberry. He was the kind of guy who didn’t bother mixing up the flavors when eating Neapolitan ice cream from the tub.“Strawberry’s still pretty good,” Eddie said, digging in. The ice cream was too hard, and his spoon bent slightly. “Fuck.”We should get more chocolate ice cream,Venom insisted.Chocolate is the best.





	[Podfic] Good Relationships Are Built On Compromise And Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Relationships Are Built On Compromise And Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233494) by [Cymbidia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbidia/pseuds/Cymbidia). 



Length: 00:06:25

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Venom/Good%20Relationships%20Are%20Built%20On%20Compromise%20And%20Understanding.mp3) (4.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Venom/Good%20Relationships%20Are%20Built%20On%20Compromise%20And%20Understanding.m4b) (3.1 MB) 


End file.
